The present invention relates to a method for connecting a ball to a first component in a positively locking (form-fitting) manner as well as to a component connection so formed.
Component connections having spherical connecting elements are known, for example, from DE 10 2012 206 938 B3 or DE 10 2012 212 101 B3. There, connecting elements are used which consist of a ball or of a plurality of balls which are connected to one another. Here, the connecting elements are welded onto a first component.
It is an object of the invention to provide an alternative method for connecting a connecting element to a component and a component connection which is based on said method.
This and other objects are achieved by way of the method for connecting a ball to a first component and to a component connection formed by the method in accordance with embodiments of the invention.
In order to carry out the method according to the invention, first of all a first component is provided which has a through hole. The first component can be, for example, a metal sheet, in particular a steel sheet or an aluminum sheet. As an alternative to this, the first component can also be a component made from plastic, for example a plastic panel, in particular a plastic component which is reinforced by fibers, such as glass fibers, carbon fibers or the like.
Furthermore, a connecting element is provided which is formed by a ball or which has at least one ball. The connecting element is introduced into the through hole of the first component in such a way that the ball protrudes out of the first component on sides of the first component which lie opposite one another.
Subsequently, a first pressing tool is set against the ball from a first side of the first component, and a second pressing tool is set against the ball from a second side of the first component which lies opposite the first side.
The ball is deformed plastically by way of pressing together of the pressing tools, to be precise in such a way that material of the ball flows both on the first and on the second side of the first component such that material of the ball projects beyond an edge of the through hole on the first side and on the second side of the first component. This results in a positively locking (form-fitting) connection of the ball to the first component.
The ball is therefore deformed in such a way that a plastically deformed edge region of the ball engages over the edge of the first component in a clamp-like manner. As viewed in a cross section which runs through the ball and the first component, the plastically deformed edge region of the ball has a U-shaped design, the “limbs of the U” projecting beyond the through hole on both sides of the first component. It can be provided that, as viewed in a cross section which runs through the ball and the first component, a center region of the ball remains completely or largely non-deformed, that is to say continues to have a spherical shape completely or largely even after the deformation of the ball.
As has already been indicated, the ball can also be called a “connecting element” and/or the ball can form a part (section) of a connecting element which consists of further elements. The term “ball” is not necessarily restricted to an exact ball geometry in the mathematical sense, but rather can also comprise ball-like elements.
As has already been stated, the connecting element according to the invention can consist of a single ball. As an alternative to this, the connecting element can also consist of two balls or a plurality of balls which are connected to one another (multiple ball). In the case of a connecting element which consists of precisely two balls, this can also be called a “double ball”.
The individual balls of a connecting element of this type can be welded to one another or can be connected to one another in a different way. A connecting element which consists of a plurality of “part elements” does not have to necessarily consist exclusively of balls, however. A connecting element is also contemplated which has one ball or a plurality of balls, and a different part element, such as a threaded pin, a polygon or the like, projecting from the one ball or from one of the plurality of balls.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the ball is introduced into the through hole in such a way that the ball projects out of the first component to approximately, or exactly, the same extent on the first side and on the second side of the first component.
The ball can consist, for example, of a metal material, such as steel or aluminum.
If a “double ball” is used, the ball is already connected fixedly to a second ball before being pressed in. As an alternative to this, it is also contemplated that the ball is first of all connected as a single ball to the first component, and subsequently, that is to say after the plastic deformation of the ball, a second ball or another part element, such as the threaded pin, the polygon or the like, is connected to the plastically deformed ball, in particular by way of welding.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, as viewed in the direction of a perpendicular bisector of the through hole, the first and/or the second pressing tool are set against the ball in a radial outer region of the latter. By way of pressing the pressing tools together, material of the ball is made to flow radially to the outside in a radial outer region of the ball.
The first pressing tool which is used for this purpose can be of a sleeve-shaped configuration, an end side of the first pressing tool being pressed against the ball in a radial outer region of the ball during pressing together of the pressing tools. Accordingly, the second pressing tool can be of a sleeve-shaped configuration, an end side of the second pressing tool being pressed against the ball in a radial outer region of the ball during pressing together of the pressing tools. The end sides of the pressing tools can be of circularly annular design. Accordingly, it can be provided that the ball is deformed plastically along a part of its circumference or along its entire circumference on both sides of the first component during pressing.
During pressing of the ball, the first component can be clamped in between a first hold-down device (for example, an upper hold-down device) and a second hold-down device (for example, a lower hold-down device). A recess can be provided in the first hold-down, in which recess the first pressing tool is arranged displaceably. The first pressing tool is displaced in the recess during pressing of the ball. Accordingly, a recess can be provided in the second hold-down device, in which recess the second pressing tool is arranged displaceably and is displaced in the recess during pressing of the ball.
A component connection according to the invention will be described in the following text. A component connection in accordance with the invention has a first component with a through hole, and a connecting element which is formed by a ball or which has at least one ball which is introduced into the through hole and which protrudes out of the first component on sides of the first component which lie opposite one another, the ball having been deformed plastically by way of pressing in such a way that material of the deformed ball projects beyond an edge of the through hole on the first side and on the second side of the first component. This results in a positively locking connection between the ball and the first component.
Furthermore, the component connection has a second component which has a through hole or a receiving opening, the connecting element protruding into the through hole or into the receiving opening of the second component.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the second component interacts with the connecting element in a positively locking manner, with the result that the two components are centered relative to one another at the location of the connecting element.
The connecting element can be clamped into the through hole or the receiving opening of the second component.
Furthermore, it can be provided that a clip element made from plastic is clipped onto the connecting element. The two components can be held together by way of the clip element. As an alternative to this, it can also be provided that a component which has a “clip-shaped collar” is clipped onto the connecting element.
One component or both components can be a component of a vehicle. In particular, one or both components can be a vehicle body component or vehicle body components.
The two components can be additionally connected to one another in a different manner, for example via a welded connection, an adhesive bond, a riveted connection or the like.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.